


Dangan Ronpa Prompts

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: just some nsfw writings based on prompts send to me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to quote "Instead of gonta kidnapping shuichi for the insect meet and greet, he kidnaps him for the tree trunk dick suck and swallow"
> 
> except I accidentally misread Shuichi as Kokichi because im a moron

“Gonta cannot believe Kokichi hate bugs!” Gonta scolded in a loud voice, making the smaller boy in front of him squeaked. Shaking his head from disappointment, Gonta took out a remote with a big red button. It shined bright under the luminescent lights and Kokichi gulped. 

“Gonta will show Kokichi why bugs are so wonderful!” He said with a dashing smile and slowly lifted up his finger.

Kokichi stared until his brain finally connected the dots. With a desperate cry, he tossed his body against the hulking entomologist, knocking him down to the ground and sending the remote flying.

...Or at least that’s what Kokichi wanted to happen. All he got was a confused Gonta staring down at him and a bruised cheek as a reward.

Ignoring the ache on his cheek, Kokichi wrapped his arms tight around Gonta’s waist, wiggling his body against Gonta’s lower half in an attempt to get the man to drop the remote.

It was only after a moment of hopeless wiggling that Kokichi realized that his plan wasn’t working at all. Yet, Gonta had not open the cages and released the bugs. Peering up in confusion, he was met with Gonta’s flushed cheeks and shut eyes.

“What are yo-” Kokichi started before noticing something big pushing against his collar bones. Glancing down, he couldn’t help but broke out into a devious grin at Gonta’s human reaction.

“Ah, Gonta sorry! Don’t know what is happening!” Gonta cried out, shutting his eyes tighter as he tried to break free from Kokichi’s grip. But even Kokichi could tell that the struggle was half-hearted.

Changing plans, Kokichi fluttered his eyes innocently as he crouched down. His hands flew off Gonta’s waist to met with his thighs, fingers tapping against the fabric of his khaki pants.

“Hey Gonta~,” Kokichi said in a singsongy voice. “You know there’s another way for me to apologize…”

His fingers crawled up like a spider up those muscular thighs, before settling on Gonta’s prominent bulge.

“One way that’s much preferred by those gentlemen you like so much.”

“Huh?” Gonta said, his attention caught like a butterfly in a net. “Gentleman have different way to say sorry?”

Nodding his head, Kokichi gave a little squeeze onto Gonta’s crotch, making the pure man gasp out loud. “Yup, gentlemen does this all the time. I’ll teach you, okay? And you’ll forgot me about the whole lying thing, riiight?”

Gonta stared down, nibbling on his lower lip in deep thought before finally giving a reluctant nod.

His grin widening like a cheshire cat, Kokichi pulled down Gonta’s pants zipper, before reaching his hands deep inside. His stomach tighten up when he felt the weighty appendage on his palms. Even now, he could tell that Gonta was packing some heavy equipment. His pants must had felt like a tight cage.

“ _Goddamn cumdumpster Miu had to be right about this one thing_ ,” Kokichi thought.

Putting his game face on, he pulled Gonta’s cock out from the pants, making Gonta shudder when cool air hits his dick. Warmness replaced it quick when Kokichi gave the sensitive cockhead a little blow of air from his lips. The shaft was already slicked with nervous sweat, making it easier to stroke.

Kokichi tenses up when his hands move up and down the shaft, feeling the warm, dark skin tensing up at every motion. Now he can see and feel that Gonta was definitely hung, fitting for the man’s strong body. Big, thick and heavy, a fitting toy for the ultimate supreme leader. His foreskin was pulled back by its hardness, revealing a dewy head, wet with pre.

Gonta yelped, bouncing with the tips of his toes when Kokichi suddenly licked his cockhead with the broadness of his tongue. “Kokichi, what are you doing?”

All he got was a hush for a reply as Kokichi put his skills to the test. He continued with slow, tight strokes from the base of Gonta’s cock, sliding it down till the glands of his head. While Kokichi tortured Gonta with tantalizing wrings with his hands, Kokichi flicked his tongue up and down against the slit, lapping up salty pre-cum.

Gonta started taking slow and heavy breaths, tingling of unfamiliar pleasure shooting from his worshipped cock to the tip of his toes to the hairs of his head. His hands clenched up, confused about what to do other than to watch Kokichi, his dear friend, lick his cock, solely focused on his pleasure.

Or so it seemed. Kokichi did this for a reason. With a flutter of his eyelashes, he dipped his head lower, swallowing up Gonta’s fat head with his warm mouth.

Gonta yipped, letting out an embarrassingly high cry as Kokichi continued to suckle on him while his hands stroked his long, thick shaft. 

As built as he was, Gonta was still a pure virgin, inexperienced with such pleasure. With that inexperience comes lack of stamina, and he could feel his orgasm coming soon.

He wiggled his fingers desperately and tried to voice a warning for the supreme leader on his knees, but moans of pleasure blocked his throat, letting only a deep grunt to escape. Without warning, he came, shooting out a thick volume of cum down Kokichi’s unaware mouth.

Kokichi pulled away quickly, but not before bitter white cum slipped down his tongue and throat, staining it with Gonta’s flavor. Gonta’s cock continued to release, squirting strands of warm seed onto Kokichi’s face and clothes. One strand shot up only to land onto Kokichi’s hair, sticking out distinctly against those dark black locks.

When Kokichi was sure he was safe, he blinked. His fingers dipped against his cheek, now stained with semen, squishing the thick liquid against his flushed skin.

“Ah… Gonta…”

Gonta suddenly broke from his pleasured state, blinking at the ceiling before crying out an apology. “Ah, Gonta sorry!” He started searching for a tissue in his pockets, something to clean his partner up. Kokichi continued to play with Gonta’s sticky seed on him.

“Jeez. This is so rude, Gonta. You could at least least warn me.” Kokichi teased, grinning at the embarrassed Gonta, who was getting increasingly flustered.

“Aah, Gonta so sorry!” Gonta continued to apologize, checking through the drawers of his desk with his deflated cock out, too distracting to put it back in his pants. Kokichi smiled smugly, or as much as a man covered in semen could. 

With a casual shrug, Kokichi stood up. “Apology accepted. Let’s all pretend this day never happened.” After a pause, Gonta nodded, and watched as Kokichi wiped himself clean with his cravat. 

When he was finally clean, or clean enough, Kokichi said with a smile. “Now let’s have a good sleep tonight. I feel like something interesting is gonna happen.” 


	2. Ryoma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to quote, "I dunno if you're still taking prompts, but how about Ryoma from DR3 sucking someone off cause he's already that height. Also he's definitely learned some tricks in prison"

*THWACK*

Shuichi tried his best to stay firm on his feet, using his racket as a shield from the constant barrage of tennis balls from Ryoma. But the constant and strong blows eventually knocked the tennis racket from his arms, sending it flying across the court. 

“Woah!”

Shuichi stumbled from his feet from the force, falling down onto his ass with a loud thud. He squeezed his eyes tight, his bottom aching from the impact.

“You okay?” 

Shuichi sighed, before standing up shakingly. It was nice to be able to connect with Ryoma and get him to enjoy tennis again, but… he wasn’t sure if he was the best training partner. Rubbing his bottom, Shuichi nodded and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, thanks. Sorry for my… er, lack of skills.”

“I think we’re done for today. You look like you want to die,” Ryoma said, hiding the fact that he wanted to laugh with a turn of his head.

“Yeah, a little.”

The ultimate tennis player broke and chuckled, and walked towards the locker room. Peeking from his shoulder, he asked.

“You coming or what?”

\---

The hot spraying of water against his bare back helped Shuichi relaxed. His sore muscles were delighted and especially his back and legs. He grimaced when he twisted his arms to soap up his back, his muscle tensing up in pain. It was embarrassing, to be so physically weak.

He shot a look at Ryoma, glancing up and down his friend’s body. Even from the side, Shuichi could tell Ryoma was different than him. Despite his short stature, he is surprisingly built. With nice legs, firm from running around and strong arms used to waving a heavy racket, he had a well-compacted body. 

Compared to him… Shuichi let out another sigh of despair, his hands crawling down to his thighs, still achy from the workout. Soaping them up, he poked at them, his face tightening up at the soreness. He tilted his hips to let the shower water hit, and let out another sigh.

“What got you all sighing about now?”

Shuichi yelped, his feet squeaking loudly against the slippery tiled floor. “Ah, well. My legs just feel a bit tired, that’s all.”

Ryoma stared up at him as he washed his hands through his short-cropped hair. “Wait a minute, I got a trick.”

Turning the water pressure higher, he rinsed out the remaining bubbles out of his locks, before shutting it off. He approached the skeptical detective, who looked down at him incredulously.  

The distance between them closed. Shuichi felt his breathing tighten up as Ryoma came closer, getting closer and closer to his… bits. Did Ryoma had to be so short?

Shuichi bit his tongue. Better not say that when Ryoma was so close to his delicates.

His hands cupped his groin, protecting his dignity. Heat raised to his cheeks from embarrassment. Ryoma cocked his eyebrows in amusement before taking a hold of Shuichi’s thighs. His thumb pressed against the muscle, making Shuichi hissed underneath his breath.

“Wow, it really is tense. Should have said something earlier,” Ryoma said.

His hand squeezed Shuichi’s thigh harder, causing Shuichi to wince in pain… until something clicked. Pain moved to numbness… to a slight tingling pleasure.

“What’s going on…?” Shuichi asked, his arms getting slacked and relaxed as soft comforts ran through his body.

Ryoma smiled, a tad smug. “This is the special technique of our tennis team. **The Relaxy Handsy**!”

He coughed. “I didn’t come up with the name, just so you know.”

Shuichi just nodded, his legs starting to buckle from relief at Ryoma’s touch. It was because of his state that he didn’t notice that the hand started to move elsewhere.

It was when a moan escaped from his lips did he finally realized what was happening. He looked down and yelped out an embarrassingly shrill cry when he caught the view of Ryoma stroking his cock.

“Ryoma! What are you doing?!” Shuichi asked, too shocked to do anything else. Ryoma looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, or at least he tried too.

“I’m trying to help you feel better. I know this is a bit unorthodox,’ Ryoma said, as he placed his other hand onto Shuichi’s hardening cock, giving him a double-fisted handjob. “But it works.”

His two hands moved up and down Shuichi’s cock, easily sliding as it’s already wet from the shower. His thumbs rubbed against the underside, pressing tenderly at the right spots. It felt amazingly good to Shuichi, to have someone else’s hands on him. So much different from his own hands from his private nights.

Shuichi opened his mouth to object, but he froze when Ryoma leaned his head closer and licked the tip of his cock, tongue circling around the head. He sent chills of pleasures up through Shuichi’s virginal body, whose ass clenched at every expertly placed swirl and lick.

“Ryoma-!” Shuichi whined, his breathing turned ragged and heavy. Ryoma continued to suck him off, maybe with more vigor, tongue touching and savoring the moistened head. Shuichi can’t think much other than-

It felt amazing. 

Shuichi’s ragged breathing mingled with the sloppy sounds of Ryoma sucking on his cock and the sounds of the shower running. His heart throbbed against his chest, as the pleasure on his dick increased. Lips moved from the head, getting past to the shaft while hands moved to his thighs.

A new sense of pleasure washed through his body as Ryoma’s talented hands moved from his thighs to reach a hold onto his bottom. Not used to hands on that area, Shuichi squeaked out a gasp when wandering fingers crept up to the groove between his asscheeks.

A curious finger probing at his hole caused Shuichi to shudder at the surprising pleasure. Nerve endings got rubbed and caressed with delicate finger touches while his cock continued to be sucked and kissed by Ryoma’s tight mouth. Shuichi wasn’t sure if he could hold on any longer, and he let out a choked warning.

“I’m going to-” He cried out, his hands rising from being limp on his sides to attempting to pull off Ryoma by the shoulder. The ultimate tennis player ignored Shuichi’s weak attempts, diving and swallowing his length fully until his nose was nuzzled against Shuichi’s curls.

Apologizing deeply in his heart, Shuichi succumbed to the pressure and came, flooding Ryoma’s tight mouth with his virginal semen. Thick, sticky fluid rushed out, and Ryoma’s mouth attempted to contain the sudden rush. A little dribbled down the corners of his lips.

When Ryoma was sure Shuichi was done, he pulled off, mouth and hands. The softening cock flopped out of his mouth, exhausted and milked. Shuichi whined when the warmness left his cock, and the finger pulled away from his hole, now sensitive from being worked up.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Shuichi let out a groan of frustration and confusion. He wasn’t sure what and how this happened, and uh, it felt really good.

“Ahem, you’re not going to leave me hanging me, right?”

Shuichi gazed at Ryoma, who grabbed hold of his own cock, now stiff and thick in his hand. His tongue darting against his top lip, Shuichi answered. “I-I never did anything like that before.”

“Don’t worry, we all started new. I’ll teach you,” Ryoma said. Slapping his hand against his thigh, he wiggled his finger. Shuichi gulped, before getting down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, bros. 
> 
> comments/criticisms are good and appreciated. :)


End file.
